


Snowball Fights and Heart-Shaped Mugs

by lukesunborn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Pining, but not too much because i have a character limit, renison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesunborn/pseuds/lukesunborn
Summary: A snowball fight on the way home from school turns into hot chocolate, cuddling, and a little something more
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Snowball Fights and Heart-Shaped Mugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mini_minyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_minyard/gifts).



> Happy winter!! I wrote this for the lovely kat for the aftf secret santa and just about squealed when I saw her prompts because of how fun it looked to write. In the end, I hit both prompts and then some, I hope you enjoy!

They’re walking back to Renee’s house after school, admiring how the snow that fell the night before makes the trees look like they’ve been dipped in sugar while chatting about their homework. The ground is slippery, and Allison is too committed to her aesthetic to wear real winter boots, so she’s hanging onto Renee’s shoulders as she talks to avoid falling over. Renee attributes the blush in both their cheeks to the cold winter air, and definitely not to her pretty best friend’s hands twined into her scarf and brushing against her collarbone. Suddenly, something other than Allison catches the corner of her eye.  
“PUPPY!!” Renee squeals, bouncing on her feet and turning around to point at the golden retriever being walked on the other side of the road. Unfortunately, in her moment of excitement, Renee has failed to remember the person in very high heels relying on her support. She turns back around just in time to see Allison collapse into the snowbank closest to them. Allison’s mittened hand emerges from the snowpile a few seconds later, and Renee reaches out to haul her up.  
“You. Just ruined my jeans. For a DOG!!”  
Renee, knowing her friend isn’t actually angry with her, is too busy giggling to respond. Allison huffs, rubbing snowflakes from her eyelashes, and kneels down.  
She whirls around, and something very cold and wet smacks Renee in the chest. “That was for my pants!” Another snowball, thrown more gently, hits Renee in the face. “And that one’s for my dignity!”  
“Oh, it is on,” Renee said, reaching up to boop Allison on the nose before slamming a handful of snow onto her head. Allison grins, scoops up two handfuls of snow, and takes off running at top speed, considering the heels and ice, towards Renee’s house. Renee curses Allison’s height before packing two snowballs of her own, thankful for her sturdy boots.  
They tumble inside the house a few minutes later, giggling and exhausted and covered in wet snow. Stephanie takes one look at the two of them and sends them upstairs to change into dry outfits.  
“You so owe me hot chocolate,” Allison says as soon as they’re changed into Renee’s clothes.  
“What?” Renee ignores Allison’s toned athlete’s stomach under the shirt she loaned her, which fits like a tight crop top on the taller girl. “I’m not the one who wore heels knowing there would be ice on the sidewalk today.”  
“Hey, I had my reasons,” Allison glances at Renee’s neck.  
Um.  
“And what would those be?” Renee asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes a little.  
“Uh, I’m no wimp. Plus, my dad’s not getting me new boots until Christmas, and you can’t expect me to wear last year’s uggs,” Allison says with disgust, eyes darting away from Renee. Of course. Fashion. Renee’s imagination was just acting up, then.  
“Okay, I’ll go grab some cocoa, I’ll be right back,” Renee says, hopping up from the bed and walking to the kitchen. She gets whole milk from the fridge and heats it in a pan, stirring in cocoa powder. She knows Allison says hot cocoa from a box is worse than no cocoa at all. She pours it into the blue mug with the little penguins Allison gave her last Christmas, and the tall pink mug shaped like a heart, Allison’s favorite of the many mismatched mugs in her cabinets. She puts them onto a tray, along with two candy canes for her friend to stir in and a pile of marshmallows for herself.  
She walks back into the room to see Allison laying on her stomach across the whole bed, leaving no space for Renee to sit down. She carefully sets the tray on the floor before laying down right on top of her. They stay flopped like that for a while, just together with their steady breathing, as they have countless times before.  
Allison mumbles something, so Renee wiggles a bit and manages to situate her ear right next to her friend’s mouth. “Hm?” She asks, trying to hear.  
“Oh. Uhhh,” Renee wiggles around some more, waiting until Allison gathers her thoughts enough to say a coherent sentence. “We don’t want our chocolate to get cold. You remembered my mint, right?” she says finally, her breath tickling Renee’s ear.  
“What, like I haven’t known you since we were five? Of course I remembered your mint.”  
“Okay, thank you. Are you gonna get off me, or are you just gonna make me sit here dreaming of hot chocolate I’ll never get to drink?”  
Renee considers it for a moment, weighing the warmth of Allison’s body against the warmth of room temperature cocoa. “Nah.”  
“Nah?”  
“Yeah, well, you’re very comfy, and I don’t feel like getting up, so you can either make me move or deal with dreaming about chocolate.”  
Allison doesn’t respond for a minute, then chuckles to herself. Suddenly, Renee finds herself flying, then falling, then on her back in a bed with Allison looking down at her. Somehow it’s only then that she realizes how close their bodies get when they lay like that.  
Renee somehow gathers her words enough to stutter out, “What- What did you just do?”  
“You said I could make you move. So I did,” Allison sits up, straddling Renee’s hips, and shrugs. Renee can’t even lie anymore, she openly stares at Allison’s strong legs as she leans down to grab a candy cane and stir it into her mug. Allison meets Renee’s eyes as she sips her chocolate slowly. She does not get up from Renee’s lap.  
“Hey, Alli?”  
“Hm?”  
“Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why are you sitting on me?”  
Allison rolls her eyes, mumbles something to herself that Renee can’t quite hear. She thinks she might catch something about dumb girls. “Would you like me to get off of you?”  
“Well, no, but-”  
“Then stop complaining.”  
Renee continues to lay there, staring at Allison’s face, trying to put the pieces together. Allison finishes her drink, chews on the little nub of candy cane that didn’t dissolve in her cocoa, and sighs. “So you really don’t understand?”  
“Understand what?” Renee asks, pretty sure she’s getting it but not wanting to move, just in case this is all in her imagination.  
Allison sighs again. Reaches out and touches the back of Renee’s neck, gently. Whispers, “May I kiss you, please?”  
Renee nods.  
It’s a lot more chocolatey than she imagined.


End file.
